whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Saboteur
'Saboteur's are an Agenda among the Unchained that have chosen to bring the battle to the God-Machine and actively work against its schemes. Overview Other Demons view the Saboteurs as reckless terrorists whose actions only serve to bring the attention of the Creator upon them. Their allies see them as stalwart defenders who seek a permanent solution to the looming threat of the God-Machine and its Angels. Despite this desire, Saboteurs aren’t stupid. Assaulting the God-Machine directly is out of the question, although many demons dream of the day when that becomes a reasonable course of action. The Descent still requires a great deal of circumspection and clandestine activity. As such, Saboteurs select targets carefully. One side takes the war literally, focusing the Descent on finding and destroying all of God’s assets as quickly and brutally as possible. The other side takes a more subtle tack, focusing on infiltration and political action with the occasional act of terrorism against well-chosen targets. Political action driven by the Thugs is rarely peaceful, however, focusing on inspiring hatred and insurrection among the human populace. It’s one thing to kill an asset of the God-Machine. It’s another to poison the population against such assets, ensuring that a broken one cannot be easily replaced. Organization For as militant a group as the Soldiers, they’re surprisingly disorganized. They rarely recognize formal leaders and the only measure of seniority in their ranks is respect. The Thugs don’t operate in set groups, but instead form ad-hoc alliances with each other whenever they feel the need. A Saboteur often has difficult relations with the other members of her ring. After all, her actions do bring attention down on her head, and attention is often the last thing any demon wants. Despite this, they are tolerated because of their efficiency and skill in fighting the Creator's minions. Covers Saboteurs don’t have the luxury of becoming too attached to their Covers. To a Soldier, a Cover is simply another tool in his arsenal, to be used when effective and discarded if necessary. Like any tool, a Cover is deliberately selected based on the job it is designed for. Saboteurs tailor Covers to the job at hand and, if capable, switch between them based on the nature of a given mission. Descent and Hell Betrayal rankles at the heart of the Saboteur Agenda. The Thugs took their Fall personally and believe the God-Machine betrayed them, cast aside like so many broken tools for no good reason at all. Of all of the Agendas, the Saboteurs are most likely to completely give themselves over to the Descent, striving for the destruction of the God-Machine. Combined with their zealous desire to take down the God-Machine, this makes the Saboteurs the most dangerous Agenda in many ways. The Saboteurs are nearly unanimous in their vision of Hell. It’s ironic that among what is perhaps the most rag-tag, disparate Agenda, most agree that they are already living in it. They believe that Earth becomes Hell as soon as the God-Machine has been comprehensively defeated. Four division have risen that seek this goal: * The Final Blow Doctrine seeks a a glorious final confrontation, storming the gates of Heaven itself to take the fight to the Machine that dwells within and striking the final blow. * The Infiltrators seek to usurp the position of the Machine and take control of its Infrastructure for their own purposes * The Nation of Hell seeks to reach a stalemate against the Machine and create a nation free from its influence as a haven for the Unchained. * The Fatalists believe that the war the Saboteurs fight is unwinnable, but seek to sell their freedom as expensive as possible by taking as much of the Creator's gears with them as they can. Condition: An Eye for Disorder All Saboteurs learn how to examine networks, systems, and reality itself, locating and taking advantage of these weak points. They gain a Beat when they draw attention to themselves by destroying, unsettling, or destabilizing a system. Category:Agendas (DTD) Category:WWWiki pages needing citation